Happy now
by midnightshadowmaster
Summary: Of how Juliette kissing Sean Renard led Monroe to ask Nick which Christmas decorations they should put up. Slash. One-shot.


**I do not own Grimm.**

"Rosalee, I don't know what to do" Monroe sighed, "Juliette was snogging that guy in the middle of the shop. I called Nick, but I don't know if telling him will help…"

"If he was any other friend, would you tell him?" she asked quietly.

"Of course!"

"Why is different with Nick?"

"I… I don't know" Monroe's lips tightened.

"Look, Monroe, I love you. I mean, you're amazing, and funny, and a cute dork, to be honest. But you're too dense. Way too dense, really" she sighed, "I understand Nick will always come first. The notion in itself was even more confusing than you helping him and all, with all the Grimm business, but… it's obvious you love him. Not me"

"I can't let my feelings for him blind me. If I ruined their relationship… I don't know if it would be for selfish reasons… or… just being a friend"

"Shut up, Monroe. You're not selfish. You've risked your life for him, and he has risked his life for you. On my part, I think it's mutual, but Nick is feeling way too guilty about Juliette and her coma to do something about it. But he deserves to be happy, and, right now, she isn't exactly what he needs"

Monroe sighed.

"I'll tell him. Of Juliette and the other guy"

Monroe smelt the tears before smelling who was at his door. He went to open it. Nick was there, a backpack on his shoulder, and he was fidgeting. Seriously fidgeting, and Monroe was suddenly hit with the smell of all of Nick's emotions. Anger, fear, doubt, grief, building panic.

"She was right" Nick choked out.

"Nick…"

"Aunt Marie was right. I should've left her. Things weren't that perfect before this damn cat… scratched her… why I didn't break up with her then, Monroe?" he looked into the Blutbad's eyes, and got a hug in exchange. Nick tensed a bit, and the Blutbad was about to withdraw when the Grimm finally hugged him back, "I know I have no right to ask this from you… I… I just needed someone, and you were the first I could think of… to ask for help"

"This isn't for a Wesen issue, Nick… Hank…"

"I know! I know! But… but I… I… I don't see you only as a friend to see for Wesen stuff… you're… you're a real friend… I just… I'm sorry, I shouldn't… I'm imposing even more on you…"

"Nick, calm down, please. Breathe"

Monroe took the bag from Nick's shoulder, and guided him to the guest room, placing the bag over the bed, but still leaving enough space to sit Nick down. He crouched in front of the detective, who was trying to control his tears. Several had escaped.

"She told me. It was… my boss. Captain Renard" Nick whispered, "She kissed my boss. She has _feelings_ for him, Monroe. And I've tried to understand, to help… nothing does. Why did I have to be a Grimm? Why me?"

"I'm glad you're a Grimm. Well, I was not pleased at first, and I thought you would decapitate me on sight, but… I'm glad we are friends. Even if you're a Grimm and you know I'm a Blutbad with a bad past"

"But that's what it is! A bad past! You're way too… too… good, for your own good" a ' _for me'_ nearly escaped his lips.

"What about your boss?"

"I can't… resent him. It's just… he kind of explained when I called him. And he has tried fighting it, at the very least, to not hurt me. Juliette just… she doesn't remember, so she doesn't care. I mean… I knew it could happen, but… I guess that since things weren't that great before that scratch, I should've seen this coming"

"Woah, easy there, Nick" the Grimm didn't even try to resist another hug. Monroe was warm and cuddly. He didn't know if people would say a Blutbad could be cuddly, but he had a hard time thinking him as a big, mean wolf. Even if he had seen him Woge and had helped him take down other Wesen.

"I just thought it would hurt less. Lately…" he hesitated.

"Lately…?" Monroe prompted, "Talking helps, Nick"

"Lately, I haven't felt the urge to, you know, make her remember. It's been tiresome, and no matter how much she told me she was trying, I just… ended up not caring that much if she got her memories back. So this… I thought that if it ended, it wouldn't hurt that much, but it still stung"

"It pretty much was her betraying you. She was well aware that she was in a relationship with you, but she still disregarded that to make out with your boss. Knowing he was your boss. Look… you can stay as long as you want, Nick. We're friends, and that's what friends do, right?"

Was it him or Nick seemed a bit sadder when he said 'friends'?

"Thank you, Monroe…" he muttered. Monroe noticed he was asleep.

"God, Nick, I can't move now… or maybe… I can't get back pains… I'm not that young anymore…" somehow, the Blutbad maneuvered them so Nick was lying down, and he was still holding him, since he didn't want to wake him up by leaving. Of course, it sounded as a weak excuse even to himself, but it worked for now.

Nick ended up fully moving into the guest room. He had been more than hesitant to do so, but Monroe had been reassuring him, over and over, that he was his friend, and he was always welcome, and that with him being a Blutbad, at least he could understand several aspects of his life and habits. Nick had visibly given in at that. Monroe knew it had been a bit manipulative on his part to use the Grimm's worry about putting everyone in danger to get him to move in with him, but he also admitted it was true. And it was easier for him to help Nick if they lived together.

Rosalee had been more than amused at Monroe, and was trying to push him to tell Nick of his feelings. Monroe, of course, was reluctant, and always found an excuse. To be honest, with Nick's incredibly busy life as both a Grimm and detective, those weren't too hard to come by. Nick could be hurt, or he was focused on pursuing a suspect that, coincidentally, was Wesen too.

Juliette, much to everyone's not-surprise, decided to leave Portland. Nick hadn't cared much, in the end. The pain of what he thought was inevitable had been limited to that night when he stayed with Monroe for the first time. After that, with Monroe helping him with literally _every_ aspect of his life, or leaving him be if he wanted, Nick had just entered the state in which he didn't mind about Juliette. Which was kind of disappointing to the girl, but well.

It had been ten months after Nick had moved in with Monroe, and a year since that night when he first stayed over, when the Grimm started having these… thoughts. He had been scared at first. He had only had girlfriends. So, when he started noticing that Monroe caused him to blush like a schoolgirl with her crush, and several times also caused some trouble in his… lower regions, he didn't know what to do.

"Hank, do you think we could, uh, talk?" he asked, "Over breakfast at the diner tomorrow"

"Is it about the case? I told you to relax a bit. We will catch the guy"

"No… it isn't about that"

"Okay… sure, then. Let's meet, say, at seven thirty?"

"Yeah, sure, sure"

After hanging up, Monroe entered.

"I brought some avocados. I can't believe you haven't eaten avocado toast. Millennials, apparently, love them"

"I don't even know what millennials are, Monroe" Nick laughed, "But I do accept that invitation to extend my palate. How was Rosalee and the shop? Any shady clients?"

"They were pretty normal, to be honest"

"Hey, I'll go have breakfast with Hank tomorrow at seven thirty. You know, at that diner close to the precinct"

"Okay, do you want me to wake you up? Honestly, you're deaf to your alarm so often…" Monroe had this glint of amusement and fondness that had Nick feeling warm inside at his thoughtfulness.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I'm up really early, anyway, trust me" he smiled.

"Thank you, Monroe. Maybe six thirty?"

"Sure. But you better go straight for bed if you want to get a good rest" Monroe said, looking at the time. Nick smiled as he continued eating his avocado toast. As soon as he finished, though, he went to wash the dishes despite Monroe's protests of having to go to sleep, "You're way too stubborn"

"You love me like that" Nick smirked, though internally winced at his choice of words. To his surprise, Monroe didn't seem to mind.

"That I do, it seems" the Blutbad said instead. Nick blushed intensely, bid Monroe goodnight, thanked him again for offering to wake him up, and then went to his room. Because it wasn't the guest room anymore, it was Nick's. Monroe couldn't help but think that his favorite color, red, looked cute on the Grimm.

"You what?"

"I think I love Monroe" Nick admitted.

"I didn't know you liked guys too…"

"Neither did I, but… but… it feels so good, you know? He's not like Juliette. He's caring, almost like a mother-hen, yet never overwhelming. Hank… do you… are you okay with that?"

"What? Of course. If he makes you happy, I'm good. Nick, you're an amazing guy, you deserve to be happy"

"But, about me liking guys…"

"Nick, really? After all the weird things that come with trolls and other Wesen? And you're worried about me not liking you because of your sexuality? Not a chance. You're still my best friend. And Monroe better appreciate having you loving him, because I will kill him otherwise" the older detective promised. Nick smiled.

"Thank you, Hank"

"Anytime. But we still have to go to work. Those suspects won't turn themselves in, unfortunately" Nick laughed at Hank's grumpy face.

"I might have told him I loved him"

"Say what?!" Rosalee bounced happily.

"Well, I said he was way too stubborn, and he said that I loved him like that, and I said it seemed I did" Monroe rushed out, "I don't know if he understood, but he was blushing, like, cherry red, when he went up to his room"

"Monroe! At least he got really flustered, that's a good sign. I'll hang mistletoe all over your house for Christmas, it's bound to make you two kiss already!"

"Rosalee!" Monroe whined. The Fuchsbau only laughed evilly.

"I'm home!" Nick announced, "Monroe?"

"Ugh, up here! I'm getting the Christmas stuff out!"

"I'll be right there" Nick laughed. He helped Monroe get down the million boxes that contained Christmas decorations, and placed them in the living room, "When are we starting decorating?"

"Oh, you want to decorate?"

"Well, of course. I helped with your Halloween decorations, and it was really fun!" Nick beamed, "So, when are we starting?"

"Next week. We can check what we want to put up until then" the Blutbad said, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Mac and cheese!" the Grimm jumped. Monroe had started consuming cheese and some dairy products, as long it was from places with humane cattle treatment, of course. Nick didn't mind if it cost a bit extra in their grocery bill, he was just glad Monroe could enjoy something as delicious as cheese. Monroe was amused at Nick's occasional childish bouts, and found them incredibly endearing.

"Mac and cheese, then"

"Just… Monroe… I kind of need to talks to you" the Grimm hesitated.

"Okay? Is everything okay? Please tell me you didn't went in head first to danger and then got really hurt and now we have to call Rosalee, because I swear…"

"Monroe!" Nick laughed, "I'm fine, and I promise I didn't do anything stupid"

"Are you sure?" Monroe gave him a once over, suspicion in his eyes. Nick laughed again.

"I'm sure. Just… about last night, when you said it seemed that you love me as stubborn as I am… did you really… mean that?"

Monroe stared. Of all things, he had not expected Nick to be so direct, so soon, about his light slip of tongue. But, really, they had just talked about the two of them putting up Christmas decorations, and going through the ones they wanted to put up… _together_. So, yes, probably they had acquired quite a lot of domestic behavior, enough that they did have to talk about things, especially with his comment.

"I… Nick, look, I'm your friend, okay? I don't want to… well… risk it"

"Monroe, just be honest, please?" there was some doubt in Nick's eyes, and Monroe couldn't help it.

"It was. I do love you, stubborn and reckless as you are" Monroe finally admitted, waiting for something. Maybe Nick telling him it was a joke and that he couldn't believe he actually admitted that to him. Or Nick saying he couldn't stay here because Monroe could molest him or something. Which was ridiculous, because Nick was a cop and would most probably shoot Monroe as soon as he tried. Not that he wanted to try. Damn, he was rambling.

"Oh. Good. That's good"

"That's all you're going to say?"

"I'm not exactly amazing at words" Nick pouted. Monroe chuckled, "But, just in case you have any doubts…" the Grimm closed the distance between them, and tiptoed to place his arms around Monroe's neck, "Little help here? You're way too tall for me to kiss on my own" a light glare, combined with the pout, and Monroe just smiled, and lifted Nick up a bit, and placed a kiss on the cop's lips.

Even with all the Wesen business, and what Monroe had told him about them and the fairytales… Nick was sure this was the first time he did feel like a character in one of those, with a happy ending and a blissful love. Monroe's kiss was magical.

"Wow" was all the Blutbad could say for a while. Nick was blushing, but he was grinning like mad, "What?"

"That was perfect. I want another kiss" he demanded.

"So bossy" Monroe mumbled, but complied instantly. For now, dinner was forgotten in favor of a heavy make-out session, from which both ended up breathless, and flushed. Nick, whose skin was much lighter, seemed to have a cherry red fixed on his face, and his lips were swollen.

"I love you, Monroe" the Grimm muttered with a soft smile. Monroe hummed, placing a kiss to his temple.

"I love you too, Nick" was his answer. They decided to go to the kitchen and have their dinner. It wasn't full of conversation, but, as always, it never had an awkward feeling, be it with silence, or with words.

Monroe took Nick to his room, and then went to his own. He would not rush things. Nick had _several_ effects on Monroe's self-control, but he wasn't a reformed Blutbad for nothing.

The next day, they had breakfast, and the only difference about the past year was that Nick pecked his lips before leaving for work. Monroe could only think about how he could get used to that, and just _why hadn't he said anything about his feelings before_?

He wouldn't tell Rosalee, though. He was sure he would only get a big _I told you so_ , and, maybe, a shit-eating grin.


End file.
